


Familiar

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, HP: Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Familiar

"What sort of familiar would you like, Al?" Harry asked as they stepped into Diagon Alley.

"You had an owl, right, dad?" Al asked as he took his father's hand, nearly pulling him along the street, teeming with other first years and their parents from the look of it.

"Hedwig." Harry smiled sadly. "Never was a better familiar. I've had other owls, including our Janus, but none has been quite like Hedwig. Let's take a look in Eeylops and see what they have."

As they walked through the door, Harry immediately spotted a Snowy owl. He had to turn away. 

~*~

Al looked from owl to owl, his mouth hanging open. There were a large number to choose from it being the week before term began.

Harry nearly ran into Al when the boy stopped abruptly in front of him. Harry followed Al's eye to a brown and white owl who was giving them a remarkable glare for such a small creature. 

"[ _Athene noctua_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Owl)," a deep voice said behind Harry. The proprietor must have seen their interest and made his way over. "A nice little owl for your son, Mr. Potter. In spite of her stern demeanor, she's a real sweetheart." 

~*~

The man held out a treat and the owl took it delicately from his fingertips. "Want to try, son?" the man asked Al. The boy nodded and took the offered treat. He held it out to the stately bird. She leaned forward and took it gently, gobbling it down quickly. 

"Dad?" Al asked his father, his eyes hopeful. Harry nodded once and Al wrapped his arms around his waist. "Thanks," he said into Harry's stomach.

Harry ruffled his son's hair and said to the owner, "We'll take her."

He then turned to Al. "Have you thought of a name?"

"[Athena](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Little_owl_arp.jpg)."


End file.
